What These Words Mean To Me
by animecrazy
Summary: Hey...be careful...alright?" An excerpt on Ep. 48...a new look at few phases Milli said to Dearka. DearkaMilli. One-shot. R&R!


Disclaimer: as you should all know, Gundam Seed does not belong to me. It belongs to Sunrise, which in the next 20 years, after I became a millionaire, will be owned by me along with all the other Studios I would want to buy. WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! XD gets chased a by a mob of rabid fans Okay, okay! I was just kidding!!!

Author's Notes: straightens herself up Whew! I never knew running 50 kph while being chased could such a great exercise! I lost 50 lbs! Well anyways, this scene and the dialogues are directly taken from Ep. 48 (so they don't belong to me either); Dearka's already inside Buster, and Milli's talking to him through this screen-thingy. The scene's more or less 5 seconds long but that's the best scene I've watched in the entire ep! (yes, even better than the part when Athrun kissed Cagalli...for me, anyway...).

**What Those Words Really Mean To Me**

_Why must one say words that destroy, when one only meant to give hope?_

Why must one say words that hurt, when one only meant to say that she cares?

Why must one shroud her words in oblivion, why must she hide her true soul, why must she silence the desperate cries of her heart?

Why is she hurling herself into the abyss of forgetfulness?

"So you want us to stop the nukes while fighting at the same time?!" Dearka half-screamed as he looked at the rather attractive woman looking at him blankly, with the obvious look of disbelief on his face.

As a coordinator working under ZAFT and the fact that he's one of the _few_ people who actually _wears_ the red uniform at such a young age, Dearka Elsman is no stranger to the battlefield. But this is the first time he recieved such an order. Stop the nuclear weapons _and_ the Earth Forces?! Coordinator or not, this mission is a suicide!

"Then why don't you just give it up?!" Miriallia Haww said bitterly as she turned the screen off before letting out an irritated sigh. That guy can be a pain-in-the-neck at times and an arrogant jerk _most_ of the time.

_Asshole..._ She cursed as she fidgeted. Sure, this is her first time to handle such a big responsibility in a spaceship—a battleship, nonetheless; but she is quite certain that that is not the reason why she's suddenly getting all nervous about the upcoming battle.

She knew, somewhere deep within the depth os her consciousness, feelings she had thought that had died along with Tolle are starting to resurface.

These are the feelings that she would not just accept; in the fear of experiencing the pain she had felt upon the death of her lover.

All this dawning to her now because of one man that belonged to the same society that bereaved her of Tolle.

_Dearka Elsman..._  
  
----  
  
"Then why don't you just give it up?!" Miriallia's bitter words struck Dearka speechless for a moment.

He forced the voice out of his throat. "Hey—!" he called out; but the brunette already shut the communication off between them. Dearka stared at the blank screen, completely dumbfounded.

_What did I just do now?_

He sighed. That woman sure have a hell of an attitude. By this time, he should be used to Miriallia's mood swings, but the teen is unpredictable. He just couldn't guess what she's going to do next.

He just doesn't know why—or how, but there's something in this woman called Miriallia Haww that intrigued him. She might be the 'cutest' girl he had lain his eyes on so far, but he knew it was far _more_ than her beauty.

She is the reason why even after being given a chance of being 'released' as a civilian and not as a prisoner, Dearka chose to stay in the Archangel and help.

_Help protect her, that is..._

----

Miriallia turned the screen on again, keeping her face blank as she turned at the blonde coordinator, straight in the eye. "Just kidding..." She struggled to maintain her unfeeling façade when she saw the look of relief on Dearka's face.

A moment of silnce followed. Miriallia know how big this battle is going to be, and how unpredictable its going to get. She was aware about the consequences; that's why she tried hard _not _to get close to him. She was afraid, still suffering the aftermath of Tolle's death. She knew she wouldn't be able to bear the pain if this war _again_ took the life of the person that managed to get close to her heart.

One man she had loved died; she was afraid to love again...

_But at least, just this once...let him know a glimpse of how I feel..._

"Hey..." the sudden change in the brunette's voice surprised Dearka. He pressed his face a bit closer to the screen, eager to hear the words the teen is going to impart.

Miriallia turned her eyes to the floor. She could already feel her vision getting unclear, as tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. "Be careful...alright?..." she said in a voice barely above a whisper, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

The young coordinator was startled to have been said such words. This was the woman who had attempted to kill him once when he was still a prisoner, the one who gave him a cold shoulder and a hard stare whenever they are together. Dearka had to smile.

_A sudden change of heart._

"Thank you..." was all he can say. Miriallia took a glance at the screen. There she saw Dearka Elsman, the man whom she once loathed, with lips parted in a small smile and lilac eyes staring at her softly.

With those words said, two hearts were connected. A bond was formed, and a promise was silently made.

_I am not going to leave you._

For a while, they both stared at each other in an comfortable silence until Commander Murrue Ramius's battlecry was heard.

Both knew that it is the time. Two forces are against them. This is a battle of uncertainty, a battle to the end...

_A battle 'till death..._

The place was suddenly filled with tension. Dearka gave the brunette a look of determination. "Dearka Elsman; Buster; ready for launching."

All mobile suits from the three ships are dispatched; and everyone is already busy attending to his or her duties assisting the few suits they had in battle. Nobody noticed Miriallia sitting quietly, her eyes hidden behind the tresses of her bronze hair.

Her knuckles were white from clutching her knees tightly. She let a single tear drop to her cheek and into her trembling hands.

_Don't you dare break your promise, Dearka...Don't..._

----

Lilac eyes burned with determination as Dearka oblirated any enemy that even dared come near his machine.

He just wasn't about to break his promise.

where were you in the last episodes?!?! It means Nuclear Weapons...

Can you believe it?!?! I made this ficcy in 2 DAYS!!! WEEHEE!!! And, oh yeah...Dearka and Milli's dialogues are taken from Cartoon Network's dubbing using my _auditory_ senses... Send in reviews, I'm 100% DearkaMilli!!! This pairing ROCKS!!!

PS: I _absolutely_ HATE, DESPISE, LOATHE and SCORN Yzak/Flay pairing. No offense to these pairing's fans...I LOVE Yzak...and I HATE Flay...she's too bratty and conceited for her own good. 

Don't forget to leave you reviews! I accept comments, and flames will be used to ignite the whole hell. That should keep Azrael's—er—lair scorching hot! XD

And, oh yeah! I teamed up with Mai G. on a CYOA fic. Check it out!


End file.
